What Do I Do?
by IzzyLilliana
Summary: Edward is in love with Emmet, but he is still with Bella. What does he do? After his night with Bella he feels horrible and goes to Emmett. Come see what happens. Smut, smut, and more smut. You have been warned.
1. Chapter 1

Bella and Edward lay in bed after a most fulfilling night. Edward thought Bella was asleep so he moved her away from him, and raised his hand scraping through his hair. He didn't bother putting on his clothes as he paced the small room. He felt disgusted with himself, how could he do this to Bella, he thought. It's been more than three weeks and he still couldn't bring himself to tell Bella how he felt about Emmett, worse how he did not feel for her the same way for her.

"Stupid asshole," he murmured to himself, and in truth he was an asshole. Ever since he and Bella got back from their near deaths with the Volturi Bella had clung to him, and he had not had the courage to break her heart again. Groaning, he grabbed his clothes from the floor and his car keys off the drawer, and left the room.

He didn't know where he was going at first, so when he found himself outside of Emmett's apartment he hesitated. Then, steeling himself, he turned off the car and was at the front door. He knocked harder than was necessary, but he needn't have bothered for Emmett had answered the door after the first knock. Edward's breath hitched when Emmett tugged him inside, shutting the door, as he slammed Edward against the wall. His lips smashed against Edward's, but the taste immediately made him back away.

"What the fuck, Edward," Emmett growled, his hands fisted against his sides as his voice dripped anger. "I thought you were done with her," he continued when Edward remained quiet. "You told me-"

Edward was caressing his face before he finished, "I'm sorry, baby, "he crooned, "it's just been a little crazy for a while. I need things to calm down before I tell her-"

"That you're mine now?" Emmett said a smirk on his face, and Edward had to smile back. Then the smile left Emmett's face as he inhaled. "You smell of her Edward," he accused. "Did you have sex with her?" Edward was pushed roughly against the wall again. "What did I tell you," he shouted. Edward opened his mouth- "I told you that if you had sex with the little bitch again I'd punish you." He said calmly.

Edward gulped at the glint in Emmett's golden eyes, and stammered out a response. "I-I 'm sorry baby." But truth Edward wasn't sorry, he making Emmett mad, but the guilt for fucking Bella just to achieve that was truly fucked up. But Edward pushed that in the back of his mind as he read Emmett's naughty thoughts, and felt his cock twitch when a particularly sexy whipping session presented itself in his mind.

Emmett's hollow laugh echoed in his ears. He could feel Edward's bulge as he read his deliberate thoughts. Keeping his fantasies flowing, Emmett bent to kiss Edward's neck, sucking harshly. "Mine," he growled when Edward moved to stop him, and Edward practically convulsed when Emmett sucked behind his ear. Edward tensed, if Bella found these he would have to explain. Edward yelped when Emmett pinched his nipple, then pushed his groin against Emmett's and moaned when Emmett pushed back.

Emmett gave Edward another crushing kiss, grabbing him under the thighs, and carried him to his room. Dumping him on the bed, Emmett immediately went to his "toy" drawer, and pulled some things out, thinking of the boxing match so Edward would not know what the devices were. Edward took off his socks and shoes, trying to look around Emmett's shoulder, desperate to see anything.

What the hell is he going to do to me, Edward thought. Emmett stood in front of him, with a gag and a whip.

re...


	2. Chapter 2

"Now Eddie, are you going to be a good boy for me, or will I have to restrain you," Emmett smirked when he saw Edward's Adams apple bob.

But after a second Edward gave him a tranquil look, "How Emmett? Vampire remember? Nothing can restrain me how you'd want." Edward's grin made Emmett think for a second, allowing Edward to read his confusion. But Emmett, seeing as Edward's smile grew more pronounced, shrugged-

"I'll use me-as a restraining tool of course."

Edward's eyes were almost out of their sockets. He watched in mild horror as Emmett put down the whip and gag. He knew Emmett would never hurt him-and the objects wouldn't even scathe him-but the idea of Emmett pinning him down was both arousing and scary as hell.

"Strip Edward, now," Emmett had his hands on his hips, and his eyes were liquid gold when they looked directly at Edward.

Edward was quick to comply. Crawling off the bed he removed his shirt and pulled his belt through the loops on his pants, biting his lip deliberately when Emmett's gaze turned smoldering and his hands fisted. Pooping the button on his pants much slower than necessary, he heard Emmett's growl before he was torn of his pants and pushed roughly on the bed once more. Emmett straddled his knees, and palmed Edward's impressive bulge in his boxers.

Edward's head fell back, he moaned loudly as Emmett's fingers skimmed the rim of his boxers teasingly. He heard his brother's chuckle, felt his boxers being removed moments before Emmett's hot mouth was on him. Edward hissed, fisting the sheets when Emmett began to suck on the engorged head of his already rock hard member. He began squirming as Emmett moved his mouth deeper onto him. Emmett placed a strong hand on his abdomen, moving upwards and tweaking a nipple, making Edward groan loudly. His breathing was harsh, and he panted faster as Emmett grasped the base of his cock and bobbed on him faster as he continued sucking and teasing.

When Edward felt his orgasm coming, Emmett suddenly stopped, eliciting a whine from Edward's lips. Emmett silenced his plea with a hot kiss, swirling his tongue on the smaller males, and Edward moaned as he tasted himself on the other's tongue. Emmett was naked, and he pressed his obscenely larger rod against Edward's both moaning and the amazing friction.

Emmett sucked on Edward's neck, licking the shell of his ear, Edward gasped when Emmett sucked on a particularly soft spot behind his ear, and Emmett took the opportunity. Sitting on his knees, Emmett slipped his hard dick through Edward's parted lips. Edward's eyes opened in surprise, and he gazed up at Emmett, towering over him, a look of pure pleasure on his face as Edward closed his mouth around him. Edward wrapped his arms around Emmett's thighs, holding on tight as he moved his mouth over the rod in his mouth. Emmett cursed curling his hands on the headboard, and rocked his hips into Edward's eager mouth.

"Fuck, Eddie," Emmett looked down at Edward who was sucking on his dick with wild abandon, and began thrusting faster, growling as he watched himself appear then disappear into Edward's mouth. Edward moaned, causing vibrations to course through Emmett's straining cock. Thrusting deeply once more, Emmett stilled, his breathing ragged as his dick went deep into Edward's throat. Emmett was both amused and amazed when Edward continued swallowing around him, so shaking his head, he pulled his wet member out of the other's mouth.

"Turn around Eddie," Emmett commanded, his hand stroking himself leisurely as the other did what he asked, sitting on his knees stretching himself out, giving him a good look at his tight little ass.

Emmett groaned when Edward beckoned him forward with a finger. He crawled in behind him, Edward yelped when Emmett gave him a playful slap on the behind. Caressing the spot he had smacked, Emmett kissed the other cheek, leaving wet kisses as he moved toward the center of Edward. Edward moaned loud when he felt Emmett's tongue in his glory hole, lightly tracing the outer rim of muscles before he stuck his tongue inside. Emmett thrust his tongue through, groaning as Edward began chanting his name. Emmett leaned back, pulling Edward with him.

"Suck," Emmett demanded harshly, putting three fingers against Edward's open mouth. Edward moaned, sucking all three in, weaving his tongue in and around the fingers, giving them a thick coat of saliva.

"Enough," Emmett said gruffly. Edward's head moved back when he felt Emmett's hard member against his back. Emmett growled and pushed him forward again, pulling his hips back to expose his beautiful ass. Wrapping his arm around Edward's waist, he lightly rimmed Edward's hole with his finger, smiling as it puckered to his ministrations.

The hand that was wrapped around Edward moved to his leaking member, grasping it tightly. When Edward Bucked into his touch, Emmett pushed the finger into the hole, gasping at the tightness and warmth that surrounded his finger. Emmett groaned as he imagined the same heat surrounding his cock. He pushed his second finger in when Edward started rocking his hips back and forth. Emmett began to scissor his fingers, determined to get more of those sexy sound out of Edward's mouth.

Emmett curled his fingers, grinning triumphantly when Edward yelled-"Emmett, baby, right there!" He added his third finger thrusting them in and out of Edward's hungry hole. When Edward began screaming how close he was, Emmett retracted all contact, leaving Edward gasping and squirming on the bed.

"Do you want it, Edward," Emmett said calmly, stroking himself once again. Edward looked up at him, convulsing at Emmett's smoldering gaze.

"Baby, please, you know I want it," Edward begged, offering up his ass. Emmett once again crawled behind Edward, lining himself up with Edward's hole. He rubbed his dick against Edward's crack, letting the precum make him slick, before lightly thrusting just the head inside. He withdrew, making Edward groan in protest.

Grabbing Edward's hips, Emmett slammed home. "You. Are. Mine, "Emmett said between deep thrusts that hit Edward's prostrate each time. "Only mine. Do you hear me?"

Edward screamed, "Yes! Yes! YES! I hear you baby-"Edward became a mumbling mess, groaning and moaning to make him illegible.

Emmett thrusted harder, the bed protested as it rocked, but both men were too far gone to care. Emmett turned Edward around mid-thrust, wrapping Edward's legs around his own waist as he thrust in harder. Edward grabbed his neck, pulling Emmett in for a sloppy, wet kiss.

Both felt the build-ups in their abdomens, Emmett felt as Edward's hole contracted around him sporadically, and Emmett's thrusts grew erratic.

"Come for me, Edward," Emmett rasped through gritted teeth. He grabbed Edward's bouncing member and jerked him off. All it took was a few tugs before Edward's hole clamped around Emmett's throbbing length, and he was cumming all over their chests. Emmett's breath hitched as he felt Edward constrict around him and he thrusted once more groaning as he released into Edward, filling him to the brim. Emmett collapsed on top of Edward, breathing harshly, whispering sweet nothing's into Edward's ear as he continued to convulse at the intensity of their orgasm.

They lay, spent and sated, when Edward remembered- "I thought you were going to use the whip and gag, Em?"

Emmett chuckled, kissing Edward's forehead, "Maybe another time, Eddie." Edward sighed, hoping that time would be sooner rather than later.

**Hey everyone! Hope you liked it! This was supposed to be a big one shot, but I couldn't help myself. ;) R&R please! I'm always looking for constructive criticism! **

**If you have any ideas for another story, I take requests sometimes….so leave me whatever you want THANKSSS! :3**


End file.
